I'll Never Be The Same
by spobydeckerstar
Summary: What we deserve after all the chloe/pierce storyline.


With Sinnerman in custody and complete in silence, all Lucifer had thought over the past few days was to take the man's truth at all costs and recover his demoniac face. Everything had gotten more difficult because he was not being able to apply his mojo to ask what he "he most desires" because Sinnerman pulled his own eyes out in front of him.

Lucifer had begun to suspect that this was not his father doing, but something much, much darker and he had to find out before it was too late.

 _Because of all that, he had not noticed something much worse going on right next to him._

"Where's the detective?" He asked when he found Ella in her room, working on some forensic scientist stopped doing what she was doing and looked at him, flashes of concern and compassion rose in her eyes for a few seconds before they disappeared.

"Pierce called her a few minutes ago."

"Right," Lucifer replied by turning his back and heading toward the Lieutenant's room. When he was almost there Chloe's laughter reached his ears and he suppressed the urge to smile too. That laugh was rare, but when it appeared it was able to light the whole world.

The window sills were closed, but the door was unlocked. Lucifer took a few shy steps before peeking inside. He just wanted to see what had made Chloe smile like that, but what his eyes saw was worse than a punch right in the middle of his stomach.

"Stop being such a baby," Chloe murmured with a smile as she carefully applied the bandage where Marcus had been shot for her.

"It hurts like hell." Marcus closed his eyes tightly to try to distract himself from the pain.

"Done." She said after a few minutes while watching the work she had done.

"Thank you, Chloe." The detective nodded. She was turning her back when Pierce caught her arm lightly by calling his attention back to him, "What do you think about dinner with me tonight?"

Chloe widened her eyes at the unexpected request, yes, she knew they were spending a lot of time together at work and out, but dinner… She was not stupid not to know what a _dinner_ meant. "I don't know if it's a good idea," she said after a few seconds.

"Is it because of Trixie?" He asked and Chloe denied, she could use her daughter as an excuse, but she chose not to. Since Maze returned from travel she and Trixie were inseparable, Maze probably would not mind staying with the little one. "Is it because of Lucifer?" Marcus probed.

"No!" The blonde hurried to say. Admittedly she didn't know what she and her partner were, after the kiss on the beach, his fleeing to Vegas and appearing with a wife, she thought they might come back to the way they were after her birthday and the significant gift he had given her, but apparently she was wrong. Only what Lucifer care is about Sinnerman and probably he has one companion or even more in his bed per night. She shook her head, trying to forget the image that had formed in her mind. "Okay, I'll have dinner with you."

Marcus smiled and finally dropped Chloe's arm he still held gently. "I'll pick you up at 8:00."

Lucifer watched as Chloe approached the door and strode quickly until he was some distance from the room so she would not realize he was listening.

"Hey," Chloe greeted him when she got close to him. Lucifer was seriously leaning against her desk.

"Where were you?" He asked, facing her as Chloe sat down in her chair.

"Lieutenant Pierce called me into his office, he needed help with the bandage." The woman replied looking at the paperwork she had accumulated.

"What a time-consuming wound to heal." Lucifer commented wryly and the blonde looked at him studying him. He slipped from her gaze, changing the subject, "something new about the Sinnerman?"

"Umm," Chloe shook her head, "but we have another case to work on today. Ella must already have gone to the place where the murder happened, we need to go."

She picked up her things and left the precinct being accompanied by a silenced and sulky Lucifer.

The day had been so busy that Chloe had forgotten all the toss of dinner, now that everything was calmer the nervousness had appeared.

"Is everything all right, Detective?" Lucifer asked when he noticed that she bit her lip and looked a little lost. They were inside her car, Chloe was almost stopping in front of LUX to leave him.

"Yeah, great." She parked when she arrived, but Lucifer made no mention of getting off the car. The nightclub was empty, there's no party tonight for being mid week so they were the only ones felt the look of her partner burning on her, as if expecting her to say something, she sighed deeply before speaking, "Pierce called me to dinner tonight."

"And you accepted?"

"Why should not I?" She asked quietly, finally looking at him. Lucifer's face turned into something that looked as if he had felt some physical pain, he thought of a million things to say to her, but the words would not come out. "That's what I thought," Chloe shook her head in contentment, whatever kept him from opening himself to her was still something strong inside him. "You can go now."

"Detective … I …"

"Go." Chloe looked away and sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Lucifer risked another glance toward the woman beside him, before opening the door and getting out of the car.

Chloe looked at herself for the last time in the mirror approving what she saw. She wore a simple dark red dress that ran to her knees, her hair was lightly curled loose, and her makeup was almost imperceptible, the way she liked to wear it, only on lips that wore a lipstick the same color as her dress.

"Looking good, Decker." Mazikeen approved appearing by surprise in the bedroom of her roommate.

"Maze." Chloe rolled her eyes at the intrusion.

"Why will not you tell me who you're going out with tonight? Is it with Lucifer? That devil finally took courage and declared himself to you?"

"No, it's because I know you and you're too extra when it comes to my love life." Chloe finished the perfume and went into the living room of the small apartment they shared with Maze behind her.

"Who's this new guy? Come on, Decker, I'm a curious demon."

"Nope." Chloe glanced quickly at her cell phone when she received a message from Marcus telling her he was waiting for her. "Trixie is taking a shower, when she finishes you warm up the food in the refrigerator and she has to be in bed by 10:00 p.m. I'll be back early. "She gave the instructions while Maze looked bored.

"Good date and probably sex!"

Chloe ignored Mazikeen, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, her palms were ringing with nervousness.

"Wow, you're gorgeous." Marcus greeted her as she got into the car, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Chloe smiled blushing.

Lucifer was sitting on his penthouse couch with a glass of whiskey, the fifth since he sat there with his suit open and his messy hair. It was during these hours that he envied the insects of humans, the alcohol took too long to take effect on him.

He continued to drink as fast as he could, desperate to take that weight off his chest. At that moment in the car he could have asked for Chloe not to go to the dinner, he could have said what he really felt, tell her how much he lo… All Lucifer ever did was for her sake, but it seemed like all he does it's to push her farther away.

"Damn it." Lucifer threw the glass hard against the wall, going to the bar and catching another one right away. After so many sips the alcohol almost did not burn in his throat anymore, he looked at his cell phone… No lost calls, no new messages. Lucifer searched until he found the name "Det. Decker" on the cell phone and pressed _call_.

Chloe sipped at her wine before reaching for the vibrating cell phone inside her purse, they had not been ordered dinner yet. She suppressed a sound of surprise at the sight of Lucifer's name on the screen, but soon it disappeared.

"Is there a problem, Chloe?" Marcus asked.

"No." She faked a smile, but her thought was already far away from there, Chloe was back on a beach, listening to a whole speech from Lucifer

 _"_ _You deserve someone as good as you … you're special and I'm not worth it."_

Oh Lucifer… If you knew how special you are for her.

Chloe involuntarily reached for the necklace that Lucifer had given her for her birthday and pressed it tightly into her hand, she never took it away, it was a way to always keep him close to her heart.

"So I said to him… Chloe?"

"Marcus, I'm sorry… I need to go." The blonde apologized getting up from the chair in a hurry. Pierce followed her, looking worried.

"Sure, I'll leave you at home."

"No! I'll get a taxi."

Marcus still made a move to get behind her, but Chloe was already walking out the door of the restaurant. The moment she stepped out of the place a thin rain fell on her and she let out a curse.

"Taxi!" She shouted louder and by some miracle from the heavens a car stopped when the rain thickened.

When Chloe did not pick up the phone, Lucifer sank into a pity hole of himself. How pathetic he was! He ruled hell for millions of years, tortured the most dangerous souls in the world, but he could not tell a woman his feelings for her.

He had already broken three glasses, each time he thought of her laughing at something the Lieutenant had said, each time he thought about another man putting his Detective's hair behind hier ear before kissing her… And the better or worse in this case, is that Marcus Pierce could give her an ordinary life, far from his supernatural madness.

His mind was killing him and before he could reason he took the keys and wallet and then his legs were moving at an unusual speed out of the penthouse, he went through the empty LUX before being swallowed by the heavy rain falling on the outside.

"Bloody hell." With all his inner dilemma he had not heard the storm begin. Lucifer was about to come in again when a car stopped and Chloe jumped out of it, at first he thought he was seeing things, that the alcohol had finally managed to reach his sight, but then her voice brought him back to reality.

"Lucifer?" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" The two of them moved until they were a few steps away from each other.

"What do you think you dumb dumb devil?" If she was being honest she wanted to punch his pretty face before kissing him. Didn't he realize she was crazy about him? Was he so blind that he didn't know how much she loved him? "Look, you're not an easy-going person, your attention at work is almost non-existent, you annoy the hell out of me, but… Even though you do not believe this you're a good man, Lucifer, you're good for me and Trixie, you fight for justice, you always have my back and I'm completely in love with you. Why could not you realize it without me needing to come to say this under a storm that will probably make both of us sick?

Lucifer was in shock, but a smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"This is real, isn't it?"

"Yes," she murmured, feeling her chest suffocate and her throat closing in tears. "Yes, this is real. Look, I…"

Chloe couldn't finish speaking because Lucifer broke the distance they still had between each other, holding her face gently in his hands before kissing her. Any coherent thought died in Chloe's mind as his tongue asked for passage, she wrapped his neck between her arms, deepening the kiss.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist, "c'mon, let's go inside," he said with his mouth still glued on hers and Chloe nodded.

 ** **If he knew that falling would give him that moment right there with her in his arms, he would have fallen a thousand times.****


End file.
